The invention relates to storm windows and more specifically to storm windows which have structure associated with them that are incorporated into a security system for detecting attempts to enter through the windows of the house.
In the past the use of storm windows for eliminating heat loss through the windows of a home have been widespread. Also there are numerous security systems that attempt to recognize attempts to enter the house through the windows.
Some of the security systems use an electrical wire in a tape that is adhered to the surface of the window pane and which is connected to an alarm system that is set off when the window is broken. This has not proven entirely satisfactory since portions of the window can be cut away without disturbing the electrical circuit in the tape and which therefore does not activate the alarm system.
Of course the main deterent to having someone enter the windows of the house is to have windows locked. This again is not successful where the intruder breaks the window pane to gain entry.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel combination storm window and security system that provides the home owner with structure for cutting down on his heating and air conditioning bills.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel combination storm window and security system that can not be circumvented by merely breaking the glass of the window pane of the storm window.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel combination storm window and security system that utilizes storm windows whose window pane is virtually indestructable.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel combination storm window and security system that virtually makes any attempts to enter through the window detectable therby setting off a security alarm system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel storm window and security system that can be easily installed.